


Searching For You

by dropdeadorgoaway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Trigger Warning: Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeadorgoaway/pseuds/dropdeadorgoaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets sent on a short scavenger hunt by Stiles, whom he haven't seen in over two years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching For You

**Author's Note:**

> I had this posted on Tumblr but then got an account on here so I decided to put it on here too.  
> This is my first Sterek fic so hopefully they aren't to OOC.
> 
> Edit: Read end notes before for trigger warnings.

A knock on the door woke Derek up. Three knocks before it stopped but nonetheless, he still got up. Rubbing his eyes, he managed to balance himself on his feet as his legs were beginning to wake up. He groaned before heading out of his bedroom. His apartment was smaller than his loft back in Beacon Hills. He didn't mind much. One bedroom, one bath, a living room that wasn't hard to clean after the pack leaves and a kitchen that let him walk around if someone else was in there. He knew that the pack was going to go to college so he moved to Berkeley with them. Not only to keep an eye out on them but to be close to him. Pack is family, and so he wants to be near them. Besides, he actually promised the parents he would watch over them.

The apartment is just a five minute walk from campus. To pack, that means they have a place to stay after that weeks party. Other than that, the only time they came over were for pack meetings, movie nights, or for group studying. Stiles though, Stiles came by a lot. Whether it was to get away from the newly rekindled romance that Scott and Allison have, to complain about a professor or even to give Derek a devilish grin and not let the man leave the bedroom for the rest of the day. Sadly, Stiles had transferred over to Stanford his sophomore year. In the beginning, they called, text, Skype every day but as days passed, they began to stop. Well, Stiles stopped and Derek took that as a sign that he moved on. The pack wouldn't tell him if he truly did. 

“ _It's Stiles' business.”_ They would say.

Shaking his head to wake up, he went to the front door and opened it. Issac stood there. One hand in his pocket while the other held onto a red envelope tied to a red balloon. He held to out to Derek.

“Take it. Stiles.”

Derek scoffed but took it. He watched as Issac walked off before shutting the door. He opened the letter and pulled out an index card. 

_**Yo sourwolf! Go to where we had our first date! Don't get all grumpy and raise those eyebrows. Do it! -S.S. XXX** _

Derek rolled his eyes. He let go of the balloon, letting it float onto the ceiling and put the card and envelope on the couch before heading to his room to get dressed. While getting dressed, Derek couldn't believe he was actually going through with this.

  
  
 

Derek stood outside the restaurant for twenty minutes. When he first got there, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to wait for Stiles or go straight in. He decided to wait. He sat on the bench and closed his eyes. Lydia picked this restaurant for them. Stiles blabbed about Derek saying yes for a date to Scott one night at a pack meeting. He whispered it but naturally, everyone knew. Everyone started making jabs at them, about how it was about time they did something about their feelings and how they were sick of watching the two flirt. That surprised Derek. He didn't realize it was flirting when he punched Stiles' hand to show him that he can, in fact, punch.

Of course, Lydia took it upon herself to make the perfect first date. She went as far as making sure they wore date/Lydia approved clothing. Derek's leather jacket was replaced with a black blazer for the night. He hated it. Another ten minutes went passed before he stood up and went inside. He listened for a familiar heartbeat and found it. A smile crossed Derek's face. If anyone were to ask, he would reply that he was neutral about coming out and meeting Stiles again. If it was pack, they would know his heart was beating rapidly, despite the scowl on his face.

“Hale or Stilinski.” Derek told the Hostess.

The hostess didn't even look down at the sheet. She just told him to follow her, which he did. Derek wiped his palms on his pants. He couldn't wait to see Stiles. To hold him, kiss him, tell him sorry and explain how much he missed him. Which he did. Derek didn't mind letting people know that, even if it meant getting a sarcastic remark from Stiles or the other pack members.

_“Yeah I know. I would miss all this too.” Stiles motioned at his body but then would smile sweetly before running a hand through his hair, “I missed you too, Derek.”_

When they stopped at a booth. Derek's heart sank when he saw a red, no, strawberry blonde as Derek was reminded constantly by Stiles, sitting down instead of Stiles. The hostess gave Derek a slight smile before walking away.

“Sit.” Lydia didn't look up from her magazine.

He sat down across from her. Lydia flipped through a couple more pages before shutting the magazine. When she finally looked up at him, Derek saw a hint of pain and sadness in her eyes. He opened his mouth but shut it when she held her hand up. Lydia pulled out a small red bag from under the table and handed it to him.

“Take it and go. Allison is on her way.”

Derek looked at it with his eyebrows up but took it. He looked at her, noticing one of her own eye brows is now raised.

“What's he planning?”

“I can't tell you.” Lydia shrugged then reopened the magazine.

Derek sighed. Muttering a goodbye, he stood up and walked back to the front. The hostess said goodbye to him. Then as he opened the door, he could hear Lydia saying in a whisper,

“He's sorry.”

“ _He's sorry.”_

Derek didn't understand what Stiles would be sorry for. If he had moved on, then it wasn't Derek's place to be mad. He didn't hold a grudge. Stiles' future was important and Derek knew that. Derek looked at the bag in the passenger's seat of his Toyota. Another red envelope peaked out causing Derek to shake his head. He grabbed it and opened it.

_**Take care of it or I swear I'll beat your little werewolf ass. Also, go to where we had our first kiss. ;) -S.S. XXX** _

Derek chuckled a bit. He got the bag and dumped the content out onto his lap. Tossing the bag into the back, he picked up a red sweater, rolled up and tied with a yellow ribbon with black smiley faces printed on it. He untied it and unrolled the sweater. It was Stiles' before Lydia got sick of looking at it and made him by a new one. There was a few holes in it from when he would trip. Derek held it to his face, welcoming the smell of Stiles' and the softness.

_“I don't need a new sweater. This one is perfectly fine. It still keeps me warm and is in good condition.” Stiles began tugging on the sweater before Lydia stopped him._

_She put it over her shoulder and crossed her arms, eyes throwing imaginary daggers at him._

_“Sweetheart, it's old and it's time to move on.” Lydia turned her head to look at Derek, who was sitting on the couch watching the two as he drank his coffee, “Don't you agree?”_

_Derek looked at them both, at the sweater before looking at Stiles, who had his arms crossed also and puppy eyes. The man smirked._

_“It is old.”_

_Lydia and Derek shared a smug look while Stiles' eyes went wide and let his mouth hang a bit._

_“You're my boyfriend! You should side with me!” He whined._

_Derek gave him another smirk before taking a sip of his coffee._

__

Derek pulled up to the little parking area at the lake. The pack went to the beach a few times but majority of the time, they came out to the lake. That way, there was no one to question their ability to heal fast. Also so that they could run around in the woods around the lake while the humans swam around. Derek got out of the car and began walking. It was a good ten minute walk to get to the lake. When Derek and Stiles first came here when the pack were in their freshman year, it was supposed to be a date but everyone decided to tag along when they heard Stiles asking what he should bring. Derek told them they couldn't come but that didn't stop them.

_“This is gonna be awesome! We need to find a large tree and tie a rope so we can swing our way into the water!” Stiles cheered._

Derek smiled a bit when he got to the lake. Derek did put a rope up for them, also made it known that if they got hurt – meaning Stiles – it wasn't Derek's fault. He looked around but once again found no Stiles. Taking a deep breath, he walked to the tree they sat under when they kissed. He sat down in the same spot and closed his eyes.

_Stiles was complaining about something a kid said in his physiology class, which resulted in the entire class to have to write a paper about it. Derek wasn't listening though. He was just watching Stiles throw his hand around in frustration and sneaking glances at his lips. When Derek told Stiles he was going to take him to the lake as a date, only one thing was really in mind; their first kiss. Derek could wait until the others left but they tagged along on their date, he didn't really care at the moment._

_“Stiles...” Derek whispered._

_Stiles stopped talking and looked at him. Derek touched his cheek and began leaning forward. Stiles got the message and followed his example. Derek stopped when their lips were just inches apart, before looking at Stiles' eyes as if seeking permission. He heard Stiles gulp and saw him nod. Derek lip twitched before pressing his lips against Stiles'. It was a gentle kiss. Stiles wrapped one hand around Derek's wrist and the other touched his hair. Not far from them, Scott was complaining about them kissing in public, making the two to pull away just to laugh at his words. When the rest of the pack sat around them, Stiles got Derek's hand and tangled their fingers together._

Derek opened his eyes and looked to his left, where Stiles sat previously. He raised his eyebrows when he saw a red envelope, slightly bigger than the other two, resting on a branch in the other tree. He stood up and walked to it, opening it the moment he grabbed it. Along with the index card was a DVD with no name on it.

_**Did you have fun? It was short game but it better have been fun. I thought it was fun. Head on home! Make some popcorn and watch the DVD. -S.S. XXXXXX** _

Derek gripped the card. He was getting sick of this “game” Stiles was putting on. He wanted to see him. He pulled out his phone and pressed two on speed dial. It rang.

“Hello?”

“Stiles wh-”

“Ha. Psych! Leave a message and I'll get back to ya!”

_Beeeep._

“Damn it Stiles!”

Derek hung up before heading back to his car.

Back at the apartment, made himself coffee before sitting down to watch the DVD. He saw on his couch, staring at the DVD that was resting in the open slot. One hand had his coffee while the other held the remote. He took a few deep breaths before hitting the close button. It seemed like hours passed as the DVD loaded. When Stiles appeared, his appearance shocked Derek. He looked fragile and the hair he once grown out was fully gone, no buzz cut, just plain no hair. Stiles smiled.

“Hey Derek. I uh... I don't know what to tell you. You can see I'm not as good looking as before when we used to talk but... God I just don't know. I did go to Stanford if you're wondering that. That's when I found out... The pack knows but I made them swear not to tell you. Thinking about it now... I wish I did have them tell you, so you could be here with me. I'm sorry, Derek. For not talking to you, not letting you know... For getting sick. I'm just so sorry. Scott told me how you became grumpier every day I didn't reply or call you. I read your text, listened to your voice and damn Derek... I'm so sorry...” Stiles licked his lips and ran his hand over his scalp, showing Derek how thin his arm was.

“The doctors said I will get better but I'm not an idiot Derek... I know I have limited days. I want to see you but I don't want you to see me. Stupid since your watching me say all this... You have to know that I fought but it doesn't really matter how hard. I'm... I'm going to my mom, Derek. By the time you see this, I'll already be with her.”

Stiles' voice cracked and Derek's eyes went wide. He dropped the cup of coffee he was holding onto tightly, not even paying attention to how the liquid stained his carpet or the tears that ran down his cheeks. He stared at Stiles' who was also crying but he somehow managed to put on his regular goofy smile. Stiles' wiped at his tears but kept the smile.

“I love you, Derek Hale.” More tears came out from both men, “Take care.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Trigger Warnings: Major Character Death. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry. My first Sterek fic and it came out like this. I got the idea while listening to “Remembering Sunday” by All Time Low. I could write a second part of this but I like how it finished. For some sick twisted reason, I really do.  
> I'll go put myself in the corner...


End file.
